1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including source electrodes, drain electrodes, and wirings, which are all formed of graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices have been widely applied to personal mobile devices such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and televisions due to their superior performance and characteristics, such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, rapid response, and tow power consumption, organic. Attempts to make transparent organic light emitting display devices have been made.
In particular, when wirings are formed of an opaque metal, the transmittancy of an organic light emitting display device is reduced. Also, as the resolution of the organic light emitting display device increases, the ratio of area occupied by the wirings in the organic light emitting display device increases, and accordingly, when the wirings are formed of an opaque metal, the transmittancy of the organic light emitting display device is markedly reduced.